Inocente Palomita
by Risana Ho
Summary: Tenia que admitirlo, su broma no había salido como lo había planeado, pero…  ¡¿Por qué Sasuke lo estaba besando!  No había problema si él era la "inocente palomita" de ese día, si al final la broma era verdad…


_**Descleimer**_: Otra vez yo aquí n.n, repitiendo lo que todos y cada uno de ustedes ya sabe, los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto-san, así como que Naru-chan es sólo propiedad de Sasu-chan y viceversa XD

.

**Inocente Palomita **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Caminaba con pasos sigilosos por el desolado pasillo de la preparatoria. Atentó por si alguna persona se le cruzará en el trayecto. Toda la mañana había tenido que esconderse y ser precavido para no encarar el mal genio de su amigo. Bien, tenía que admitir que se había pasado jugándole esa broma del día. Pero simplemente no se pudo resistir. Mucho menos en ese día en especial; _el día de las bromas. _

Suspiró cansado y continuó su recorrido.

Miró alerta para todos lados cómo si de un "ninja" se tratara, necesitaba asegurarse que no hubiera rastros de ninguna cabeza azabache que lo persiguiera. Se sintió tranquilo al encontrarse solo. Subió con rapidez las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, por el momento era el único lugar "seguro" que se le ocurría.

Al abrir la puerta, Naruto sintió el fresco viento de invierno sobre su rostro, provocando que se relajara de inmediato. Observó su alrededor cubierto por una fina capa de nieve (la noche anterior había nevado). Aún eran vacaciones, así que el resto de los alumnos no sé encontraban deambulado por ahí. Sólo unos pocos compañeros habían sido solicitados por diferentes motivos; por algún examen que debían, por una materia extra, o como era su caso, para practicar para el próximo torneo de tiro con Arco. El club en donde Sasuke y él participaban.

_Sasuke_

De sólo recordar su nombre, la piel se le erizaba. Sin embargo, no podía borrar la sonrisa resignada que aún adornaba sus labios. Seguía pensando que después de todo, no había sido buena idea jugarle una broma al serio Uchiha.

¿Quién se imaginaría que se molestaría tanto?

No era la primera vez que se metía con él.

Lo consideraba su amigo/rival, quería demostrarle lo bueno que era. Tanto como él. Ser su igual. Y lo había logrado cuando se enfrentaron en el torneo pasado, quedando empatados en la última ronda. Desde ese momento, el rubio comenzó a sentirlo como un digno contrincante. Pero no sólo eso, también le agradaba pasar tiempo con él, ser la única persona que podía sacarlo de quicio y ser considerado su amigo.

No obstante, esos sentimientos habían crecido demasiado, tanto que ni él mismo sabía cómo contenerlos. Se había convertido en algo más _especial._

Para Naruto era frustrante ver como a Sasuke se le acercaban una infinidad de chicas, que para su alivio, el moreno siempre las rechazaba sin parecer grosero. Por esa razón, había decidido mantenerse sólo como su amigo. Con tan simple decisión, algo dentro de su pecho se oprimía con fuerza al ser consciente de su patética realidad. Tal vez parecía un _niño _al realízale una broma en vez de enfrentar sus sentimientos, pero simplemente su personalidad no lo ayudaba.

Ignorando todo su alrededor, se fue directo hacía la reja de seguridad que rodeaba la azotea. Desde ese lugar, tenía un amplio panorama de toda la ciudad de Konoha. Decidió pasar un par de minutos más para retomar su huida a casa. Se disponía a dar media vuelta y dirigirse otra vez a su salón de entrenamiento (se le había olvidado la mochila por salir corriendo). Esperaba que a Sasuke se le pasara rápido el coraje. Soltó una leve risita al recordar la cara del Uchiha llena de pastel de fresa.

Se le había ocurrido la infantil broma de colocar un pastel dentro de su casillero. Se había reído demasiado al ver el ceño fruncido de "su amor secreto" cubierto de merengue. Hasta había tenido la tentación de sacarle una foto con su celular. Lástima de salir corriendo y no poder lograrlo, habría valido la pena.

El frío empezaba a ser más fuerte. Su nariz ya se estaba poniendo roja al igual que sus mejillas. Decidió que era hora de volver. Sin embargo, sus movimientos fueron paralizados al sentir que alguien se colocaba a su espalda, poniendo ambos brazos a sus costados. Dejándolo a él entre la malla de seguridad y el cuerpo del "desconocido".

-. Te encontré, dobe.- susurró el _captor_ sobre su oreja.

Con esas únicas palabras, ya tenía una clara idea de quién se trataba. Rió con resignación.

-. ¿Sigues molesto-ttebayo?- a pesar de ser una pregunta, se escuchó más como una afirmación.

No recibió respuesta. Con esfuerzo, giró su cuerpo quedado frente a frente. Tenía que admitir que el cuerpo de Sasuke era imponente (era más alto por casi 15 cm). Sobresalía, sus músculos no eran muy marcados, pero su complexión era algo admirable.

-. ¿Vas a golpearme, teme?- preguntó con fingido temor desviando su mirada azul a otra parte que no fueran los profundos ojos brunos de su compañero. No sabía si provocarlo sería bueno o malo. Esperaba que fuera lo primero y lo dejara libre. Tanta cercanía lo estaba mareando.

Sasuke sólo rió de medio lado. Esa actitud de Naruto era única. Y teniéndolo en dicha situación, le facilitaba demasiado las cosas.

-. No, se me ocurre una cosa mejor para cobrármela, usurantonkachi.-

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que al alzar su rostro, sus labios fueron apresados en un rápido movimiento por los de Sasuke. Quien dejo de acorralarlo para agacharse más y llevar sus manos hacía la cintura del menor. Dejándose llevar, Naruto se levanto en puntillas, dirigiendo sus manos a la nuca de su _amigo_. Acariciando sus cabellos ébano, aferrándose con fuerza de él.

El moreno trató de profundizar el beso y fue entonces que un poco de lucidez llegó a su confundida cabeza.

_¡Sasuke lo estaba besado! ¿Sólo por su broma?_

¡Sí, el muy bastardo se estaba burlando de él!

¡Y él correspondiéndole como baboso enamorado!

Frunció su ceño de inmediato, se soltó de su anterior posición y colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho del Uchiha para alejarlo con fuerza. Una cosa era que le quisiera cobrar la mala broma. Y otra muy diferente que se burlarla de sus sentimientos. Todos podían considerarlo el señor sonrisas, pero tenía un límite para todo. Y Sasuke había pasado el suyo.

-. Esto ya no es gracioso, teme.- lo enfrento con su mirada azul.-. Esta es una broma muy pesada-ttebayo.-

Esta vez, fue el turno del moreno en mostrar un semblante molesto.

¿Acaso Naruto pensaba que en verdad era una broma?

Sasuke tomó un poco de aire para sus pulmones. Esperando que con ese respirar pausado contuviera las ganas de golpear al otro por ser tan despistado y retardado. Y lo que era peor, aún sabiendo eso, así le gustaba.

Tenía que admitirlo para sí mismo. Se había enamorado de ese rubio revoltoso. Quien nunca se daba por vencido y que le había enseñado muchas cosas diferentes a su personalidad. Simplemente se había enamorado.

-. ¿En verdad piensas que es una broma, Naruto?-

-. ¿No?- pregunto dudoso. Sasuke negó.

-. Claro que no, yo no besaría a cualquiera sólo por una tonta broma.-

Y antes de que el blondo volviera a reclamar o a rebatir, el Uchiha lo volvió a besar.

Naruto se dejó llevar, porque a pesar de todo, aquellas palabras eran sinceras. Tenía razón, conocía bastante bien a su "amigo" para saber que eso no era parte de una broma, pero tampoco quería decir nada por el momento, sólo dejarse llevar.

No había problema si él era la _inocente palomita_ de ese día, si al final la broma era verdad…

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Aquí yo con mi costumbre de otro pequeño one-shot n.n**_

_**Bueno ya se es corto, pero apenas lo escribí hoy (con la ayuda de otra historia que ya tenía XD) que me di cuenta que es 28 de diciembre, sip, hoy es día de los santos inocentes n.n**_

_**Aprovecho para decirles que espero que también tengas un buen año, suena repetitivo que en todos lados de los digan, pero en verdad se los deseo de todo corazón, así que….**_

_**Feliz año nuevo (un poco antes u.u)!**_

_**Nos vemos el próximo (como si faltara mucho ¬¬) año XD**_

_**Por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
